deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.48 The Explorer's Boon
'''Release date: '''22 November 2019 Dungeon Objectives * Dungeon Objectives are now displayed in the top-right corner * Multiple possible rewards (see the wiki article for details) * Time in Dungeon is now also displayed in the objectives panel * Dungeons now have much larger size variance ** The size of a dungeon is displayed next to it's instance number - higher is bigger ** Larger dungeons offer bigger completion rewards * Unlocking higher gear is now a dungeon reward ** Will only be visible in large dungeons of higher difficulty than you have cleared before * Side objectives added for exploration and killing enemies ** Can grant permanent stats More building With many city builder features underway building is becoming a more integral part of Deutonium. As such, we feel that making it a larger part of total playtime is now possible: * Building mat rewards from dungeons completion increased * Building mats from crates and totems tripled * For every mat you have personally gathered ever, you have been given another 2 New player friendliness * Objectives now help new players to discover many parts of the RPG * Interaction text for crates and items City changes * Cities have been recalculated with this patch * Upgraded the visuals for roads * Adventurer's Guilds now offer storage for ancient circuits, ancient neural nets and ancient processors * Admin Efficiency ** Zone Admin Center efficiency and pop requirement changed ** Housing is now affected by admin efficiency ** Doubled the production rate of Mining Drill Factories ** Increased the titanium cost of Drone Parts and Corvettes RTS changes * Drone Parts display improved in the scout and build panels * Fixed a null reference exception with new fleets and transfers * Fixed outpost commodities panel wrapping * Increased readability of the new build panels * Outpost and fleet lists now show days of remaining stock * For a limited time Trained QDPs can now be gained from your own corvettes in PvE combat Flags * Players can now place and pick up flags * Flags are also visible to other players * Helps to keep track of what has and has not been explored RPG changes * v0.47 Several fixes to the inventory system * Character equipment is now visible * Added the experience bar * More items now shares an exclusivity group with XP %, Mat % and Credits % * Further improvements to netcode for dungeons * Enemies now have an even shorter memory (until we give them some brains) * Fixed the Building Mat multiplier display in the character info tooltip * Buff refresh will now reset the displayed timers * Dash rebalance ** Base distance reduced to 8m (from 10m) ** Now scales with Agility and other movement speed multipliers ** Introduced the Dash Momentum Upskill ** Added the Power on Explored Dash Upskill * Titan Strike rebalance ** Titan Strike now has a 4s cooldown ** Titan Strike Cooldown can now roll on gear * Heal rebalance ** Halved power cost, cooldown and healing done * % Sweep Damage added Category:Patch Notes